


不速之客

by beautifulloserha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulloserha/pseuds/beautifulloserha
Relationships: Drarry - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	不速之客

01

一切都发生的太突然。

德拉科回过神时已经被一个速速禁锢捆在他自己的软皮椅上。他的魔杖放在枕头旁边，一分钟前他沐浴完毕，身穿墨绿色丝绸睡袍，正准备钻进被窝。

所以，是的，他毫无还手之力。

而那个袭击他的人，将魔杖尖对准了他，表情阴沉。更荒诞的是，他长得和德拉科一模一样，真的一模一样，连魔杖都一样，像镜子里的倒影自己跑了出来。

德拉科没说话，上下打量他——这个马尔福穿着一身奢华黑袍，淡金色长发在脑后编成复杂的发辫。随后德拉科注意到他棕色龙皮靴的鞋帮上沾满鲜血。德拉科不怎么想知道那是谁的血，又是怎么沾上去的。它留下痕迹的方式让人不难想象那是一片足有两三毫米厚的血洼，而靴子的主人从中漫不经心地踩了过去。

这个马尔福，周身透着权利的气息，德拉科仿佛看见了年轻的卢修斯。但他比年轻的卢修斯更加阴沉恐怖。他朝德拉科逼近两步，如同裹挟着黑色的暴风雨，气势迫人。

“你是谁？为什么在我的房间里！”

德拉科露出一个无奈的微笑：“德拉科·马尔福？”

“别开玩笑！你想尝尝钻心剜骨的滋味吗？”那支熟悉又陌生的山楂木魔杖尖端冒出两道危险的绿色火花，像是沼泽地上跳跃的鬼火。

“嘘——镇定。”德拉科可不想被钻心剜骨，他向四面八方环视一圈，反问：“你确定这是你的房间？我很确定这是我的房间。”

这个马尔福也环视着卧室，他的表情渐渐变得困惑。乍一看，这间以银色和绿色为主色调的卧室的确是他的地盘，窗外梧桐树冠的影子也没什么奇怪。可是，他的床头柜上绝无可能出现一沓炼金术论文期刊。他的确对这门古老神秘的技艺有些兴趣，等他退休，他可能会把空闲时间拿来照顾这个小爱好——但不是现在。更别提墙上挂着阿斯托利亚的画像了，他的亡妻，又一项他“无能”的证据。

他不会将愧疚和悔恨这样赤裸裸地挂在墙上。

德拉科顺着马尔福的目光望过去，再开口时语调平静和缓：“如果你想和她说说话，可以去书房。”

马尔福这才发现，眼前的阿斯托利亚只是一副普通油画，像是麻瓜产物。他已经很久没见过麻瓜物品了，巫师家庭里的麻瓜物品足以为它的主人招来阿兹卡班的无期徒刑，以侮辱巫师名誉罪。

“为什么将她挂出来？”马尔福咬牙。

德拉科很想耸耸肩，但他被绳子困得一动不能动：“因为我们思念她？因为她是马尔福庄园的女主人？因为她是斯科皮的妈妈？或者，因为她是一个可怜的女孩。”

马尔福阴沉沉地瞥他一眼：“所以，你也是德拉科·马尔福。这是怎么回事？”他用了一个年龄检测咒语，结果显示他们一样大，所以排除了时间旅行的可能性。在他思考将更多咒语倾泻到另一个自己身上之前，被捆着的德拉科提出了一个比较靠谱的假设：“平行世界。”

“所以我没有穿越时间，而是穿越了空间？”马尔福皱皱眉，依然不明白这到底是怎么发生的。

“可以解开我吗？”德拉科问。

马尔福看起来有些犹豫，他的魔杖抬起又垂下。但在他注意到德拉科明显缺乏训练的瘦削肩膀后，他慷慨解除了禁锢咒语：“你看起来简直弱不禁风，究竟是怎么活到现在的。”

“我并不总是欣赏自己的刻薄。”德拉科白了他一眼。

马尔福并没有放松下来，但他也不像之前那样紧绷了。他坐到扶手椅上，用魔杖敲了敲安静的壁炉。他就是从壁炉来到这个，呃，平行世界的。在他自己的时空，他只是和往常一样通过壁炉从办公室回家而已。

德拉科的卧室里铺了一层柔软的地毯，印度出品，手工编织，居然奇异地和这个斯莱特林式装潢很搭。而现在，马尔福鞋底的血迹弄脏了它，德拉科对此的忍耐已到极限。

“马尔福。”称呼自己的姓氏依然很奇怪，不过德拉科尽力忽视了它：“你得清洁一下你的靴子。”

马尔福低头看了看，随手扔给它一个清洁咒语，也没忘了地毯。随后他极具贵族风度，对德拉科投去略带歉意的一瞥。

“只是两个泥巴种，处理完我就忘了。”

彻骨寒意掠过德拉科的脊梁。

02

这是德拉科度过的，最艰难的一个晚上。

他无比确信——虽然也难以相信——另一个自己显然是个杀人犯。与杀人犯共享卧室可不是什么好主意。德拉科很想去其他房间睡，但这会冒着被家养小精灵或者斯科皮发现屋里居然有两个德拉科·马尔福的危险。另一个马尔福显然也想到了这个问题，他将软皮椅变成了一张单人床。

“我猜你也不会允许家养小精灵随意进出我们的卧室？”马尔福挑挑眉，他自然得到了肯定的回答。德拉科补充：“斯科皮在进门之前总是先敲门，不用担心。”这次，马尔福看起来有点疑惑。

令德拉科吃惊的是，另一个自己并没有霸占大床，而是主动躺在了单人床上，穿着德拉科借给他的睡袍。

“你还保留着十六岁的爱好。”马尔福摸着光滑柔软的丝绸面料，听起来就是一个陈述句。于是德拉科也以一个陈述句回应他：“研究表示，青春期的爱好很多会伴随一生。”

“哈，也许吧。那你对……”马尔福的声音在黑暗中听起来难得地游移不定，充满柔软的怀念。德拉科敏锐地竖起耳朵，意识到他将要说出什么重要信息，也许能解答他心中的疑问——关于“我”怎么会变成一个杀人犯。但马尔福切断了这句话，戛然而止，问了另一个不相干的问题：“我该怎么回去我自己的世界？我不能离开太久。”

德拉科装作自己困了，他打了个哈欠：“谁知道呢？但一个世界里同时存在两个德拉科·马尔福显然是不正常的。梅林迟早会发现，然后修正这个错误，将你送回去。别担心了好吗？你看起来比我老多了。”

这是实话，马尔福的眉心甚至有一道深刻的竖纹，就好像他一天二十四小时都死死皱着眉头。

“而你看起来甚至比斯科皮还幼稚。”马尔福用一句人身攻击结束了整场对话，两秒钟后居然真的进入了睡眠。效率极高。

听着规律的浅浅呼吸声，德拉科心情复杂。显然，马尔福认为他是无害的。倒不是说德拉科真的怀有任何恶毒的想法，只是联想到那句“弱不禁风”的评价，他有理由相信自己并不是被信任，而是被看低了。

德拉科自己也不会去防备一个隆巴顿。

脑子里塞满问号，他连什么时候睡着了都不知道，直到被扑面而来的强光叫醒。那一瞬间德拉科忘了昨晚的离奇事件，慌慌张张地从被窝里钻出来，还以为出了什么大事。结果他只看到马尔福在更衣室照镜子的背影，似乎在为穿什么而苦恼。

德拉科重新倒进他的枕头，睡眠不足令他头痛欲裂。

“如果你想出门，可以用我的身份。但你起床的动静小一点。”德拉科摸出他的魔杖，看了看时间，痛苦地呻吟出声：“梅林的胡子——才七点！”

“才、七、点？”马尔福回头瞪着眼睛，不敢相信另一个世界的自己居然能毫无愧色地睡到七点。魔法法律执行司可是有一堆血腥、肮脏、臭气熏天的破事儿等着他们！

另外，马尔福也没在另一个自己的衣柜里看到适合穿去魔法部上班的长袍。他只看到了三种类型的衣服：奢华的宴会着装、轻时尚元素的日常着装、宽松舒适的居家服。

“你都穿什么去魔法部？”马尔福放弃了寻找。

瞌睡虫正以火弩箭都追不上的速度离开德拉科的大脑。于是他起身，赤裸双脚踩在温暖的地毯上。此时此刻，他想起来，另一个自己是冷酷无情的杀人犯。

“你去魔法部做什么？”德拉科问。

马尔福的耐心即将告罄，而房门被礼貌地敲响。两个德拉科·马尔福瞬间屏住呼吸，互相望了望。德拉科轻手轻脚地藏起来，马尔福去将门拉开一条缝。

门外是捧着预言家日报的家养小精灵。

“早上好，德拉科主人！塞比来给德拉科主人送预言家日报！”

马尔福将报纸从他手中抽走，快速关上门，同时将“德拉科主人要下楼与小主人共进早餐吗？”这句询问一并关在门外。他还没想好怎么回答，但德拉科已经替他做了决定。隔着门墙，他高声答应：“当然。”

迎着马尔福投射来的，不赞成的目光，德拉科短暂地笑了一下：“我不想斯科皮失望。”马尔福也很难赞同这个想法：“只是一顿早餐，斯科皮才不会失望。”

“好吧，那我去？”德拉科提议，打算换衣服。但马尔福制止了他，穿上从另一个世界穿来的巫师长袍。“不，我去。反正我准备出门。”

临行，马尔福捏着手里的预言家日报犹豫了一下。他有在起床后浏览报纸的习惯，另一个自己应该同样如此，否则家养小精灵不会巴巴地将报纸送来卧室。他看向德拉科，而德拉科摆摆手：“还有两天就是狮心节了，报纸上很难有其他内容吧，看不看都一样。”

“狮心节？”马尔福从未听过这个名词。

“难道你那边正是冬天？不过你可没穿冬装。”德拉科一愣，不敢置信：“难道……你那边，居然没有狮心节？”

“狮心节是什么？这名字听起来十分的……格兰芬多。”马尔福的胃里翻起令他不舒服的气息，一如既往。

“梅林的袜子！看来你那边的救世主谦虚一点？至少没让人把他的生日变成一个狂欢节。噢，波特如果知道这件事，他一定会遗憾得哭……”德拉科的语调渐渐变低，紧紧闭上嘴巴。因为他发现另一个自己的表情非常不对劲儿，几乎称得上狰狞。

而马尔福，从另一个自己的嘴里听到了两个致命的禁词——救世主、波特。他怀疑自己的耳朵出了问题，或者精神出了问题。这两个单词像尖锐的小石头折磨他的耳道，也折磨他的感情，他怀疑下一秒就会有摄魂怪闻风而至。

他僵立在另一个自己的面前，冷汗顷刻间打湿额发。也许两秒钟过去了，也有可能是两分钟。但什么都没发生，没有摄魂怪，没有阴风阵阵。阳光如同马尔福家的金加隆，豪迈地铺洒一室。

“我假设……”马尔福的声带颤抖，他打开报纸，眼球疯狂地在眼眶里转动。他失去了昨晚的冷静以及死气沉沉，像一个从棺材或者墓地里爬出来的幸存者。虽然狼狈，生命之火却微弱而顽强地跳跃着。

“我假设……在这个世界，胜利的并不是黑魔王？”他小心翼翼地、试探地问道。

轮到德拉科手足无措了，难道伏地魔居然有可能是胜利的一方？光是这个假设就令他不寒而栗。“怎么会？”他冲马尔福嘶吼，完全忘记了对方是个危险的杀人犯，比他冷酷，比他残忍，比他强大，连抽出魔杖的速度都比他快。德拉科只是飞快地否决这个可能性，不能忍受它在脑海里哪怕像束闪电般过一过。“伏地魔怎么可能胜利！波特杀了他，真正的死亡，没有残留半点灵魂碎片！然后我们回到学校，八年级，毕业……波特一路从普通傲罗升到魔法法律执行司司长——按部就班，没有任何意外发生！你绝对是疯了！”德拉科抢过马尔福手里的报纸，翻过一面，找到一张波特的新闻配图，把它狠狠拍到马尔福的脸上。

报纸滑落，波特的脸躺在地毯上，对马尔福微笑。马尔福面无表情地移开视线，对气喘吁吁的德拉科陈述了另一个事实。

“在我的世界，哈利·波特死了。”

另一个自己，仿佛突然被一支箭矢射中。他甚至膝盖发软，不由自主地后退两步。马尔福猜，当他十七岁时得知波特的死讯，应该就是这幅表情。不，他的表情可能更加悲惨。因为哈利·波特真的死了，世界落入黑魔王的掌心。原谅他，自从黑魔王进驻到马尔福庄园之后，他只会一天比一天更加确信黑魔王不值得追随。当时他身边的人都在庆祝胜利，发自内心地狂呼乱叫。马尔福至今很感谢这一点，如此就不会有人注意到他的失态。

马尔福的手指镇定地摸上光滑的魔杖。当他抽出它，对准另一个自己时，德拉科也手拿魔杖，摆出了防御的姿态——就在刚刚，他于一片混乱中感受到一股锐利的杀意，简直像被兜头浇下一桶冰水。

“你想杀了我，取而代之。”

“聪明。”马尔福冷笑。

“疯子！”德拉科只能这样评价，“听着，你不能杀我，因为——”

此刻，又一阵敲门声打断两人的对峙。斯科皮站在门外，对门内即将到来的谋杀案一无所知。

“爸爸，我能进来吗？”

德拉科紧张地盯着马尔福，努力使自己的声音松弛：“不，不要。我马上就出来了。”

斯科皮不满地抱怨——真神奇，马尔福心想，原来斯科皮还会对着“我”抱怨——“爸爸，您太慢了。我还约了阿尔去对角巷呢。”

阿尔？马尔福用眼神询问德拉科。他们的魔杖一起慢慢垂下，在这种情况下，只能互相妥协。德拉科压低声音：“阿不思，波特的小儿子。”

马尔福眉头一跳，原来波特还生了孩子。他趁德拉科说话分神的时机，猛地再次抽出魔杖，缴了德拉科的械。然后他握着两根一模一样的山楂木魔杖，压低嗓音威胁：“不许离开卧室一步。”

马尔福留下一个禁止外出的魔咒。

03

这个斯科皮，与那个斯科皮，完全不一样。

马尔福走在斯科皮的左边，不动声色地观察他。显然，两个斯科皮一般大，性格气质却大相径庭。这个斯科皮穿着一身浅蓝色巫师袍，神情沉静，乍一看简直像个拉文克劳。他的嘴巴与阿斯托利亚十分相似，好像总是温柔笑着，就算他的嘴角其实并没有上翘。那个斯科皮就不会给人这样的错觉，他是一个翻版小号的魔法法律执行司司长，被他的同学尊称“蝎子王”。属于阿斯托利亚的温柔就埋葬在这下面。

“爸爸，樱桃酱。”斯科皮将一个香甜的小瓶子递给他，现在他们坐在餐厅里了。马尔福将樱桃酱仔仔细细涂抹在面包片上，又一个青春期爱好。斯科皮一边往嘴里塞东西，一边被马尔福带下楼的报纸吸引了注意力。他看起来对狮心节很感兴趣。

“狮心节有什么安排吗？”马尔福装作不经意地问。

斯科皮眨了两下眼睛，有些羞涩地嘟囔一声：“您平时不怎么关心这些的。”马尔福心想，看来这一对父子关系也没有那种平民式亲密。熟悉的马尔福家教方式，让他联想到了卢修斯和自己。紧接着，就像马尔福所预料的那样，斯科皮隐藏不住高兴，几乎迫不及待地分享起他的节日安排。

“我和阿尔约好了——爸爸，看在阿尔也是个斯莱特林的份上，接受这个。”

所以我的孩子和波特的孩子成天搅和在一起，就连暑假都不例外？以及，波特居然生出了一个斯莱特林？

“狮心节当天有很多活动，狂欢游行，对角巷的抽奖活动，蜘蛛巷的麻瓜体验一日游什么的。阿尔不乐意去狂欢游行，因为‘每一眼都看到爸爸的脸会让我生理不适’。虽然我理解阿尔，可他有时候真是身在福中不知福。所以，不管怎样，我们决定去蜘蛛巷体验一下麻瓜设施，阿尔知道一些，他会带领我的。不用担心，爸爸。”

与其说我再担心你的安危，不如说我在担心巫师社会的堕落，马尔福心想。但如果这是打败黑魔王的代价之一？也许可以捏着鼻子接受。

“不过，想到节日当天满大街都会是情侣，我就有些沮丧。”斯科皮戳了戳他的煎蛋：“如果我能鼓起勇气去约罗丝……算了，那阿尔只能一个人过节了！”

他不想告诉爸爸他其实没有信心能约到罗丝·韦斯莱。

马尔福很想问罗丝是谁，但未免穿帮，他忍住了。他选择了一个更安全的话题，好让谈话继续下去。

“狮心节是狂欢节吧，情侣？”

斯科皮笑了：“人们可以把任何一个快乐的节日过成情人节，不是吗？”

后来虽然马尔福一直在引导斯科皮说更多话，好从中获取更多信息。但斯科皮依然逐渐沉默了，甚至还有些不安。直到家养小精灵将餐具撤下去，斯科皮咬着嘴唇，有些惶恐：“爸爸，我做错什么了吗？”

马尔福皱了皱眉：“为什么这么问？”

“我不知道……”斯科皮也很困惑：“我只是感觉，您好像不怎么高兴，或者……在命令我做什么事情？”他露出悔色：“对不起爸爸，我……”

马尔福打断他：“我没有不高兴，你也没有做错什么。”他笑了笑：“我可能是昨晚没睡好。”

斯科皮明显松了一口气，笑容重现出现在那张文雅的脸上。马尔福看着他，脑海里闪过一个念头：如果，如果他刚刚一时冲动杀了德拉科，取而代之，不再回到黑魔王的世界。那么，他的斯科皮该怎么办呢？

一个未成年的，孤零零的马尔福。

他很清楚斯科皮并不是天生冷酷的孩子。这样说有些抱歉，但事实就是，斯科皮只是在努力向他的父亲靠拢——他看得见的父亲。尤其是在利亚去世之后。阴差阳错地，斯科皮的确很像自己，而且包括了看不见的那部分。比如，他杀人，麻瓜、泥巴种，很多。虽然他根本不原意杀人。斯科皮则在霍格沃茨弄了个折磨泥巴种的地下室。虽然他基本不参与那样的小娱乐，他其实并不嗜血。

他的斯科皮在不分善恶时就被扭曲了，作为父亲，他该负全部责任。但也是作为父亲的缘故，这种扭曲未尝不是一种保护。如果斯科皮长成自己十七岁前的模样，或者干脆长成这个斯科皮的模样，那他可能活不到毕业那天。

马尔福的心脏抽搐了一下。

许多思绪都一闪而过，马尔福强迫自己将注意力重新投注到当下。他意识到，另一个自己和儿子之间的相处模式其实并不像他和卢修斯。为免出纰漏，离开餐厅后马尔福不打算再多说话了。但轻松下来的斯科皮提出一项请求：“爸爸，如果你没有别的安排——去视察家族产业或者去古灵阁之类的——能不能送我去对角巷？我真的快迟到了。”

“我得去趟魔法部……”

“去找波特先生？”斯科皮问。

听起来我经常去魔法部找波特？马尔福将疑问咽回肚子里。他的确是准备去找波特，他必须亲眼见一见消失多年，永远停驻在十七岁的救世主。

见德拉科点头，斯科皮笑开了：“那正好。阿尔说，他爸爸要买些东西，会和他一起到对角巷去。为这事儿他还专门写了封信来抱怨呢。”

马尔福的手指在袍子底下捏到发白，嗓子发干。他听见自己紧绷绷的声音：“我带你幻影移形。”

他竖起魔杖，只剩下一个念头——暌违已久。 

04

在人群中一眼抓住波特并不是什么难事。虽然他本人严严实实藏在长袍兜帽里，可他身边的男孩真是和少年哈利·波特出奇地相像。斯科皮发现他后就小跑着过去了，而马尔福将所有的近乡情怯都掩藏在平稳匀速的踱步中。

波特冲他打了声招呼，也许是随意的一声“早啊”，也许只是招了招手。在马尔福回应之前，他就转向了两个男孩：“好了，是你们的时间了。”阿不思迫不及待地离开，看起来他比波特本人更害怕救世主被路人认出来。斯科皮被他拉着，艰难地回头道了声别，以及：“晚上就不回家吃饭了”。

一声笑从哈利的兜帽底下传出来：“这个年龄的男孩儿真是脱缰的野马。”马尔福惊恐地发现，他已经无法描摹出波特笑起来的样子，即使之前在报纸上见过他如今的模样。

“今天格外沉默啊，嗯？”黑黢黢的兜帽向马尔福转过来，摄魂怪贪婪的大嘴不适时地出现在马尔福的脑海中，就像它们要将他从这个美好得不真实的梦境里生生撕扯出去。

“你就一定要打扮成这幅模样吗？”马尔福手指痒痒，恼羞成怒，恨不能将碍事的兜帽一把扯下来。哈利好像知道他的冲动，双手扯住帽檐后跳两步，轻巧又好笑，“别！德拉科！再来一次我就真生气了。”

好吧，看来“我”已经干过这事儿了。

排除被掉马的危险，哈利重新回到马尔福身边：“怎么，嫉妒这项名人的烦恼？”

波特的嘴巴还是和以前一样可恨。

马尔福露出一个心满意得的微笑。

“要不要去喝点什么。”大兜帽提议。

他点点头，欣然应允。

一进咖啡馆的私人包厢，波特就立刻扯下兜帽，长舒一口气，伴随喋喋不休的抱怨：“自从金妮和他的新男朋友在苏格兰被拍到，这些狗仔队的缠人程度就上升了好几个层级！你能想象吗？他们居然可以混进魔法部，装作普通职员到处打听我的隐私。梅林的胡子，这种操蛋日子什么时候是个头。其实，这已经是我们离婚后，金妮的……嗯，我数数，第三个男朋友了。前两个运气好，没见报……可怜的姑娘，希望她早点安定下来……”

马尔福点了一杯黑咖啡，一半的他在回应哈利，说些“别再炫耀了，该死的疤头”之类不过脑的嘲讽，将哈利逗得咯咯直笑。另一半的他却在细细观察。他没办法将目光从哈利脸上移开，直到这张鲜活的脸完美覆盖他印象中那张十七岁的，苍白的，毫无生机的脸。这个哈利，眼角有璀璨的笑纹，镜片下的绿眼睛更加深邃、快活，充满智慧。他的身材很符合前傲罗的身份，高大挺拔，手腕有力。而他的皮肤则像在阳光下烘过的小麦，光是映在眼里就能温暖马尔福冰冷的灰蓝色虹膜。

没架子的魔法法律执行司司长，他的威严可能来自于他的战功、名气、高尚的品德，或者天生的领导才能。马尔福没有忘记，这家伙还未成年就能在霍格沃茨整出一支童子军。他是那种令人无法拒绝的男人。

浅呷一口咖啡，马尔福想起他自己的威严——建立在纯粹的恐怖之上。

“换口味了？”哈利也捧着一杯黑咖啡：“难得见你不点红茶。”

“昨晚没睡好。提提神。”

“噩梦？还是别的？你今天有点奇怪。”哈利的目光从镜片下探究他，以一种介于冒犯和善意之间的方式。马尔福发现自己并不讨厌被他这样打量，甚至，他的身体在微微发热。

“没错，噩梦。我梦见，伏地魔胜利了。可怕的世界。”马尔福低头啜饮他的咖啡，暗暗唾弃自己说了不该说的话。

“噢，你的错，德拉科。”如果哈利愿意，他狡黠起来能比斯莱特林更像一只狐狸：“连我的秘书小姐都开始想念起‘迷人的马尔福先生’了——啊！为什么马尔福先生今天没有过来？我准备了他喜欢的茶——说真的，你有段时间没来见我了，所以该死的救世主拒绝出现在你的梦里。”

马尔福笑着摇摇头：“波特，幽默感发展得不错。”

当哈利回答“近朱者赤”的同时，他的手指轻轻在杯耳上摩擦，喟叹道：“是啊，我们有段时间不见了。”

当哈利停止说话，包厢里便陷入寂静。哈利喝光了他杯中的最后一口咖啡，目光直勾勾地盯在德拉科苍白的脸上。而被他注视的目标，明显心不在焉，完全没接收到哈利话里话外的暧昧信号。

这可不寻常，这一点也不“德拉科”。

但他只是掏出怀表看了看：“我得去给莉莉买几本书，一起吗？”

“当然。”马尔福将自己从沼泽般的回忆中拔出来，和波特出去逛逛也许是个好主意。

去丽痕书店时，哈利又戴上了他的兜帽。马尔福发现当他在哈利身边，会比在斯科皮面前要容易得多。他不必想着怎么去伪装自己，和波特的交谈几乎完全是出于本能，那些妙趣横生的挖苦自如地从舌尖流淌出来。马尔福感到，有什么东西被唤醒了，自他体内。他们走过书架，一路讨论经典小说，儿童绘本，或者霍格沃茨教材。其中有些东西马尔福没见过，当然，因为它们被伏地魔禁止了。还有些根本没可能出现，比如哈利·波特的传记。

马尔福饶有兴趣地拿起一本，硬皮烫金，封面上的哈利正对着他微笑。

“你看起来像洛哈特。”当然比洛哈特更好看点。

哈利立刻从他手中抽走了这本书，佯怒道：“少来！”

马尔福注意到他腋下夹着一本非常巨大的《霍格沃茨：一段校史》。

“你买这个做什么？”马尔福无法想象波特的女儿会是另一个格兰芬多万事通。“莉莉想要，因为她终于意识到詹姆满嘴跑火车了，他告诉她的关于霍格沃茨的事情大多不可信。而且这是最新版，里面收录了一些纳威的访谈。值得纪念，不是吗？”

“纳威？”马尔福瞪大眼镜，艰难地从脑海中刨出这个沾满灰尘的名字：“纳威·隆巴顿？”

“是啊。”哈利将大部头砸进马尔福的手掌，随意道：“帮我拿一下，我还要去找一本升级版家庭魔咒大全。”

哈利走开后，马尔福立刻翻开这本《霍格沃茨：一段校史》。纳威·隆巴顿居然还活着。在他的世界里，这个可怜又笨拙的格兰芬多是第一批死在大战里的学生之一。

马尔福没想到，他居然因此找到了两个世界的分歧点，也就是战争胜利的关键。

纳威·隆巴顿。

就算把邓布利多那个老疯子的大脑换给他，马尔福也不会想到历史的关键居然落在这个小人物的身上。在他的世界，隆巴顿在炸毁吊桥后掉进深渊壮烈牺牲了；但在这个世界，隆巴顿被一个最简单的漂浮咒救了一命。隆巴顿活了下来，然后他杀死了纳吉尼，破除了伏地魔的不死之身，为救世主荡平道路！

马尔福难以文雅地表达自己的震惊之情，他意识到这本书里还有更多信息，不禁如饥似渴地阅读起来，伴随短促的脏话。

很快，他找到了。

比如说，斯内普居然是个双料间谍。

这完全能够解释格兰杰领导的叛军为什么能够一次又一次地逃脱追捕。毕竟就算蠢笨如巨怪，也能在斯内普的倾力相助下保住性命，更别提格兰杰这样的聪明人了。

可以利用。马尔福目光凌厉，至于怎样利用他还没想好。他不会因为斯内普是他尊敬的院长就这么简单地倒向另一方。即使在魔法法律执行司司长的位置上待了这么些年，但他本质上依然是个流淌马尔福血液的商人，而非政客。政客有所诉求，商人却只想在保住筹码的同时赚取更多。

他的首要任务是在有限的选择中护住他的姓氏和家庭，他不会冒任何牺牲这些责任的风险来采取行动。为了他的责任，一个马尔福没有什么事情不能做，也没有什么界限是不可跨越。

他合上书本，因为他听到了哈利的脚步声。书架的影子将上午白亮的阳光切割成两半。哈利逆光走来，马尔福停驻在阴影边缘。

光与暗。

救世主与食死徒。

格兰芬多与斯莱特林。

哈利·波特与德拉科·马尔福。

他们终究是不同的人。

05

与哈利一起吃过午饭，马尔福将整个下午都耗在书店里，天色擦黑才回到庄园。偌大城堡灯火通明，但他清楚里面只有家养小精灵和另一个自己。斯科皮说过了，今晚不回家吃饭。

所以在经过门廊时，他着实被细声细气的问候吓了一跳。

墙上的油画，阿斯托利亚正担忧地望着他，微卷金发从肩头流泻下来，犹如少女。马尔福愣在原地，与阿斯托利亚傻乎乎地对视，直到突如其来的悔恨击中了他，他的胃酸仿佛泛进肺里。

“德拉科，一天不见了。”阿斯托利亚弯腰凑近，纯蓝色的大眼睛更加清晰。她自然也瞧见了马尔福比平时更加苍白的脸色，“你看起来不太好，怎么了？别让我担心。”

“我好像总是在让你担心。”马尔福不由自主地回答。他从认识阿斯托利亚这姑娘的第一天起，就怀疑她是不是具有某种“能轻易令人打开心防”的魔法天赋。她的眼睛总是平静、柔和、包容，充满理解——也许这就是原因。

阿斯托利亚轻笑两声：“毕竟在画框里也没其它事可做。”

“不，我是说……以前。”马尔福不知道该怎么向阿斯托利亚本人陈述她的离世。但阿斯托利亚完全明白，她轻呼一口气：“嗯……可能因为，我希望你过得幸福，但你没有。”

这是个沉重的话题。他们之间，相较起来，阿斯托利亚反而是更加幸福的那个。从知道自己的婚约会成为家族的筹码之后，聪明的女孩就将她的爱情妥善收藏。她只是给予友善、陪伴、照料，并从她的丈夫那里获得同样的回赠。她当然更加幸福。

而德拉科，情况正好相反。

马尔福垂下目光，他的声音不算大，但在落针可闻的走廊里清清楚楚地回荡着。

“只是担心我吗？”他顿了顿，鼓起勇气：“没有恨我？”

阿斯托利亚捂住胸口，被“恨”这个强烈的字眼吓住了：“怎么会？德拉科，我为什么要恨你！”

马尔福猛然回神，意识到这并不是他的阿斯托利亚。在这个世界里，他并没有成为伏地魔的走狗，也没有做那些残忍血腥的事情。自然也不会伤害到阿斯托利亚的感情。

“不……我……”马尔福勉强笑了笑：“原谅我，利亚。我昨天做了个可怕的噩梦，梦见伏地魔赢了，而我……做了一些不太好的事。我刚刚糊涂了。”

“梅林啊……我真抱歉听到这个。”阿斯托利亚的蓝眼睛湿润了：“我猜那很艰难。”

马尔福想到今天早上他才用同样的借口敷衍了波特。波特和利亚，他们的反应完全不一样。这是理所当然的，波特本来就不是那种善于体谅别人心情的类型——就算你当着他的面在盥洗室哭得一塌糊涂。对于德拉科内部某些纤细脆弱的部分，阿斯托利亚才更能感同身受。有段时间德拉科甚至会想，如果他能爱上利亚就好了。

他为这想法感到抱歉，他并不希望自己在爱情这件事上也变成一个投机取巧的小人。当时利亚安慰他，说如果爱上正确的人是件容易的事情，那么人类的艺术殿堂大概会缺失一大半宝藏。

虽然这句话很“邓布利多”，他依然十分受用。

对于爱上波特这件事，德拉科已经无能为力。他认命了，谁也帮不了他。

阿斯托利亚还沉浸在“伏地魔统治世界”的悲伤之中，她看起来想要抚摸他的脸，马尔福的指尖隔着画布与她碰了碰。沐浴在利亚的目光中，他轻声问：“利亚，如果，我是说如果。我向伏地魔称臣，完全变成一个残酷冷血的畜生，你会恨我吗？你身体本来就不好，我的行径当然会使你遭受巨大的精神压力，可我没有勇气反抗。我成为加速你衰弱的原因之一，你也因此无法看着斯科皮长大……你会恨我吗？利亚。告诉我。”

阿斯托利亚不喜欢这个假设，但她还是认真思考起来。德拉科的表情告诉她，这个问题必须认真回答。

“一个完完全全的，残酷冷血的畜生？”

“是的。”马尔福紧张地咽了口唾沫。

但阿斯托利亚微微笑了：“你知道我其实同情麻瓜吧？二十八个纯血家族中的少数派，不能宣之于口。”

“是的……”马尔福知道。他这位柔顺的，古老纯血家族出身的妻子，心思只怕连她的父母都摸不清。

“那么，这位‘残酷冷血的畜生’，为什么没有把他同情麻瓜的妻子交出去？大义灭亲，堪为表率，能从伏地魔那里捞取更多好处。”

“……”

马尔福卡壳了。

阿斯托利亚叹口气道：“你保护了我，保护了我们的家族。即使你为此做出的选择令你自己痛苦万分。德拉科，在你的梦里，你不是什么好人，但不管别人怎么说，你一直都是我最信任的伙伴。所以，我怎么可能会恨你？”

马尔福抬起头，望着阿斯托利亚，她也是他最信任的伙伴。她的谅解，松弛了他体内那个总是狠狠绞紧的死结。

利亚笑了：“忘了这个噩梦吧，德拉科。今天去见救世主了？”

“嗯。你知道？”

“你见过波特，就容易消沉。但从半年前你就不这样了，我以为你们……发展得很顺利？”

马尔福一时没转过弯来，什么叫“发展的很顺利”？

眼见德拉科的目光又呆滞起来，利亚无奈地摇摇头：“你今天真的有点奇怪，可能需要休息了。愿你做个好梦，比如梦见某个‘疤头救世主’。”

马尔福的脸微微涨红：“利亚，别取笑我。”

利亚已经回到画框深处，但她的笑声传了出来：“好吧，亲爱的。那祝你与救世主的狮心节约会顺利吧。”

我和救世主有个约会？在狮心节？

那就是明天！

另一个自己没有告诉他这一点，今早哈利也没有提过。马尔福拔腿就走，满肚子疑问。

连他自己都没发现，他的脚步轻快许多。虽然那个世界没有哈利，被黑魔王统治，可他依然有一个“伙伴”。利亚的信任始终都在，像一支蜡烛。

他的世界，并非纯然的黑暗。

回卧室的第一件事，就是将另一根山楂木魔杖物归原主。德拉科穿着一件暗紫色居家服，正靠在床头研究一个炼金术公式。魔杖砸中了他的脑袋。

“真无礼！”他看起来一点也不意外马尔福的举动。

“照照镜子，我就是你。”马尔福没好气地脱下外套，随手扔在椅子上。虽然他已经决定到时候就顺从地回到自己的世界，但他依然控制不住，想对另一个德拉科发火。

“不打算谋杀我了？”德拉科明知故问，为马尔福骤然冰冷的眼神感到满足。

“你很期待？”

“因为斯科皮？”

“一部分原因。”

马尔福冷冷瞟他一眼，该死的幸运儿。

德拉科将魔杖收好，漫不经心道：“恭喜你想通了。”然后他走进更衣室，开始挑选明天要用的衣服。马尔福的视线跟随着他，见他拿出一件十分正式的墨绿色的长袍，和一件修身西装，互相比较。

“明天和波特有个约会？”马尔福挥动魔杖：“长袍飞来。”

“你知道了？”德拉科皱皱眉：“没在他面前穿帮吧？”

马尔福摇摇头，说：“明天让我去。”但这次德拉科想也不想就拒绝了，因为“明天对我而言很重要”。马尔福的肚子里又开始冒火，但在他咒骂之前却被德拉科抢占先机：“别摆出这副我欠你一个波特的表情，或者你放我一马我却不知感恩辜负你慈悲的表情。梅林的袜子！你根本不明白。首先，你无法杀死我。其次，就算我让你去，你也会搞砸一切的。”

“无法杀死你？你这个狂妄无知的——”

德拉科突然举起魔杖，却不是朝马尔福，而是朝自己。他的手掌出现一道伤口，鲜血顺着掌纹滴到地毯上。与此同时，马尔福掌心一痛，他看着自己的皮肤裂开，一模一样的伤口横亘其上。

“看到了吗？”德拉科用了一个小小的治愈咒，“你就是我，我就是你。如果你伤害我，也就是伤害你自己。我们没有自杀的勇气，对吧？”

马尔福盯住德拉科，同时盯住德拉科的还有他的魔杖。“你怎么知道。是你将我从另一个世界拽过来的！”

“我知道的还有很多。比如你只能在这个世界待三天，这也是昨晚我劝你不要着急的原因。”德拉科有些怜悯他：“你是昨晚12点到来的。昨天，今天，明天。明天晚上12点你就会像灰姑娘的南瓜马车，在哈利面前‘嘭’一声消失。这会搞砸一切！不，不要这样。吁——别这样，很危险。马尔福，我发誓我没那个本事让你穿越空间。我知道得这么清楚只是因为——”

德拉科的语气就像昨晚一样平淡、镇定。

“因为你并非第一个不速之客。”

07

阿斯托利亚去世之后，德拉科·马尔福变得深居浅出。一部分的原因，就像外界猜测的那样，那对他而言是一段艰难的日子。但主要是因为，他卧室的壁炉里开始出现另一个“德拉科·马尔福”。这使得德拉科无法放心离开庄园太久。

这些“德拉科·马尔福”来自不同的平行世界，他们都只能待三天，也无法伤害到德拉科。无论这件事有多么荒诞，多么不可思议，接待了五次以后德拉科也渐渐习惯了，还有闲心探究起其他德拉科·马尔福的生活。能给德拉科留下深刻印象的“自己”并不多。其中有一位，居然不幸地沦为哑炮，但他居然也能同时成为一名魔药大师，并在霍格沃茨担任客座教授。这刷新了德拉科的自我认知，他意识到自己的内心深处还存在未经挖掘的坚韧和勇气。

还有一个德拉科·马尔福，居然是名麻瓜。不仅他是麻瓜，整个马尔福家族都是麻瓜！至于巫师社会？更是听都没听说过。不过在这个麻瓜德拉科的世界里，超能力取代了魔法，一些“被选中的人”拥有常人无法企及的力量。很可惜，麻瓜德拉科并没有被选中。一夕之间，他的世界观被打碎重铸了，他引以为傲的知识成为给超能力者收拾残局的边角料。这令他愤世嫉俗，最终抛弃了他在英国的一切，远赴北美。

这些德拉科·马尔福都或多或少都经历了生命中的残缺，接受了生活的苦闷，大同小异。一度让德拉科很沮丧地认定，他命中注定不能得到幸福——直到第二十五位德拉科·马尔福的到来。不是德拉科夸大其词，这个他自己，是迄今为止最幸运的一个。在他的世界里，德拉科·马尔福居然娶了哈利·波特为妻！

没错，哈利·波特竟然有可能是名女孩，而隆巴顿才是那个倒霉催的救世主。詹姆·波特和莉莉·波特没有去世。他的舅舅，波特的教父，小天狼星也没有蒙冤入狱。哈利在他们的教导下长成一个威风凛凛的格兰芬多公主。她依然与格兰杰和韦斯莱成为了挚友，但在此之前她就已经认识了“马尔福家的小崽子”。他们度过了互相争斗的童年，在魁地奇球场上相爱相杀，情窦初开。德拉科与波特家女儿相爱的事实影响到他的父亲，老马尔福最终选择了孩子与家庭。他们互相搀扶着度过伏地魔归来的那段时光，并没有损失太多。

德拉科无法解释发生在自己卧室里的一切，但他想这也许是利亚的功劳。在她离开之前，她说过“希望你过得幸福”。在她离开之后，其他德拉科便开始源源不断地拜访这个世界。仿佛一个魔法。最重要的是，德拉科真的因此握住了通往幸福的钥匙。

在接待了二十五个访客之后，他领悟到两条真理：

第一，德拉科·马尔福不会停止去爱哈利·波特。

第二，如果一个德拉科·马尔福的生命中充满不幸，那一定是因为他没能得偿所爱。

不久之后，波特与金妮·韦斯莱和平离婚。

德拉科以萨拉查的名义起誓，他要成为一个幸福的人。

08

马尔福与德拉科的对峙持续到狮心节当天下午。

德拉科与波特的约会其实就是邀请他来马尔福庄园——救世主本人最好不要在狮心节当天上街，以免被蜂拥而至的狂热崇拜者挤成碎片。他们约定的时间是晚上七点，在庄园里共进晚餐。现在离七点只差半个小时了。

如果马尔福执意要去，德拉科奈何不了他。但他自己也不想在哈利面前突然人间蒸发。就像德拉科说的，那会搞糟一切。马尔福心肠冷酷，如果可以，他不介意搞砸这个德拉科生活中的任何事情，只为宣泄自己的不甘和愤怒。

但其中绝不包括哈利·波特。

“所以，你负责上半场，我负责下半场？”德拉科难以置信：“你以为这是魁地奇世界杯吗！”

“如果我与波特共同度过的时光只有对角巷的那个上午，我发誓我会阴魂不散地回来一次又一次。你尽可以试试。”

说真的，德拉科已经受够这个杀人犯马尔福了，他感到自己无时无刻不在被武力威胁。就算他们并不能真的互相伤害，这种氛围也让他不由自主地联想到伏地魔进驻马尔福庄园的那一年。空气都阴沉起来。

“我们再确定一下流程。”德拉科接受了上半场和下半场的提议，他没有别的选择。“七点，晚餐。然后和波特一起见见利亚，利亚生前与金妮的关系一向不错。他们可能会聊会儿天，你听着就行了，少说少错。告别利亚之后，就带波特逛逛我们的庄园，露台上设有茶点，和哈利一起享受夏夜的星空吧，一到12点我就会出现的。”

“就这样？”马尔福皱皱眉：“我还以为有更多节目。”

“当然有。”德拉科露出一个假笑：“但那是我的事，与你无关。南瓜马车先生。”

马尔福冷哼一声，披上他的墨绿色长袍。

家养小精灵轻轻敲响房门，波特已经到了。

当马尔福与哈利在楼下共进晚餐时，德拉科坐在他的卧室里吃家养小精灵下午送来的简餐，三明治和饼干什么的。他吃得不快，心不在焉，隔两秒就掏出怀表看一看。

简直坐立难安。

夏日的长昼终到尽头，夜色吞没最后一线瑰丽的紫色天光。德拉科来到窗前，连最复杂奇妙的炼金术公式也无法让他静下心来。发现花园里并肩走出两个人影后，德拉科连忙躲到窗帘后面，从缝隙中悄悄往下窥探。那无疑是马尔福与哈利，看来他们已经见过利亚了。隐隐约约的对话乘着晚风飞过来，听不清具体的单词，但能听见哈利的笑声。德拉科攒紧窗帘，他看到另一个自己总是微微偏着头，就像他的目光没有从哈利脸上离开哪怕一秒。他们走过月桂树，走过爬满篱笆的蔷薇花，一只夜莺在树冠深处放声高歌。他看见马尔福举起蛇头杖，挡住波特头顶的树枝，也看见波特拉着马尔福的手臂，避免他一脚踩进小石坑里。

真奇妙。德拉科心想，他从来没有以这样的角度观看哈利与自己的相处。

波特与他的肩膀时不时碰在一起，这对于两个四十岁男人而言，近得恰到好处。花园里的魔法蜡烛照亮了波特火焰般的黑发，也照亮了马尔福月色般的淡金长发。一个健朗，一个矜贵，是两个完全不一样的人。可他们看起来又非常契合，他们背负着各自的责任，各有一个残缺的家庭。他们在不同的世界中担当不可或缺的重要角色，却又同时是彼此的爱侣。

若即若离，又被命运紧紧牵系在一起。

德拉科真的开始同情另一个自己了。

在马尔福的世界中，他永远丢失了最重要的那部分。

等到11点55分，德拉科在一个隐身咒的掩护下，悄悄离开卧室。他到达露台的时候，马尔福与哈利沐浴在银河星光之下，小圆桌上的红茶冒着热气。

“我还以为你打算收回这个邀请。”哈利靠在椅背上，拍拍指尖的饼干屑：“你昨天的表现就是这样告诉我的。”

马尔福失笑：“你可以多信任我一点的，波特。我有什么理由收回邀请？”

“那可多了。斯科皮？舆论？或者你内心的怯懦和摇摆不定？”哈利失笑：“而且你今晚照样很奇怪。当然，我也很奇怪，就陪着你无所事事一整个晚上。”

“也许还不到时间。”马尔福打开怀表，嘴角有一个淡淡的微笑：“我今晚真的很奇怪？也许因为我实在对格林先生感到抱歉。”

“谁？”哈利没听说过这人。

“威廉·格林，我幼年的家庭教师之一，他教导我绘画。不过我不喜欢他，也不喜欢画画，我在课堂上无理取闹，把他给气走了。”

“嗯……所以？”

“所以我现在很后悔，当初我应该向他好好学习。至少得学会如何画一幅肖像。这样我就可以把你画下来，无论去到哪儿都贴身携带。”马尔福的目光在哈利脸上久久停驻，如同轻柔的花枝，蹭过哈利的眼睛眉毛。

“或者……你可以选择每天早上一起床就看见我？”哈利的绿眼睛闪烁笑意：“你今天奇怪地肉麻。”

“相信我，还有更肉麻的。”马尔福凑近他，近到呼吸相闻：“一个肉麻的惊喜，只要你闭上眼睛。”

“一个肉麻的吻？别这样，德拉科，这很俗。”

但哈利还是笑着闭上双眼，甚至微微抬起下巴。

德拉科站在通往露台的门内，看见马尔福一边说“我保证不是”，一边将自己印上哈利的双唇。

这一秒无限漫长。

夜空深蓝，一颗流星划过天际。

晚风自月桂树梢。

自蔷薇花丛。

自夜莺的翅膀。

晚风穿过马尔福渐渐透明的身体。

他结束这个吻，朝德拉科的方向看了一眼。

哈利仍然笑着：“骗子，这就是一个肉麻的吻。这才不是什么惊喜。”可当他睁开眼睛，却发现面前空荡荡，马尔福不知去向。

德拉科适时走出来，哈利转身惊讶地瞪着他。

“你什么时候跑到我身后了？”他上下打量德拉科的西装：“还换了衣服？”

德拉科摸摸鼻子，轻咳一声：“瞬移变装秀，算是惊喜吗？”

哈利艰难地点点头，尽可能地保护这个金发男人的胆量和自尊心，好像他会因为尴尬从露台上跳下去。

“好吧。忘了这个蹩脚的惊喜。”德拉科大步走过来：“真正的惊喜是这个。”

他从胸前拿出一个精美的丝绒小盒，在哈利面前打开，素面男戒闪过一道流光。

“斯科皮、舆论，都不是理由，我内心也没有怯懦和摇摆不定。”德拉科望进哈利的眼睛：“我们的人生已经过去一半，我希望我的另一半人生能更加幸福。而这份幸福，波特，只有你能给我。”

哈利愣住了，他喃喃道：“真是自私的发言……”

德拉科目光躲闪：“事实上，是求婚。”

“好吧，真是自私的求婚。”哈利纠正，笑着接过那枚戒指。然后，他从自己的口袋里也拿出一只精美的盒子，塞进德拉科手里。

“虽然没有商量过，但看起来也算相衬。”哈利的脸颊微微泛红。德拉科打开，另一枚男戒照亮了他。它看起来完全就是为德拉科定做的，戒面镶嵌着一枚小小的，朴素的绿宝石，是哈利眼睛的颜色。

他们为对方戴上戒指。远处，狂欢游行的谢幕烟花怦然绽放。

09

对于哈利与德拉科之间的感情，他们各自的家庭都接受良好。斯科皮不再是马尔福庄园里孤单单的小孩了。事实上，詹姆和莉莉的加入用“吵闹”来形容更加恰当。

阿不思与斯科皮则常常躲进花园西侧的塔楼，做他们自己的事情。

晚饭后，德拉科坐在沙发上陪莉莉玩填字游戏，詹姆和哈利在外面玩魁地奇。不一会儿，哈利回到客厅，微微出了些汗，问德拉科看没看见阿尔与斯科皮。德拉科正玩得兴起，头也不抬：“大概又去塔楼了？”

哈利眉头紧皱：“我总感觉这两孩子在密谋些什么……”

“不用担心，他们也到了有自己秘密的年龄了。”德拉科不以为意：“再说了，就算他们惹出什么麻烦，难道我们还摆不平？”

莉莉此时跑过来，抱住哈利的大腿，咯咯直笑。哈利转眼就忘了对两个男孩的担心。

此时的德拉科和哈利万万没想到，斯科皮与阿不思惹出的麻烦还真没那么容易摆平。

因为他们得到了一个时间转换器。

斯科皮和阿不思都很兴奋，迫不及待要去拯救可怜的塞德里克，一有时间就在塔楼里制定他们的小计划。只不过，在实践中，计划外的情况一箩筐。时间转换器居然会在使用过程中出现小小的问题！目的地被推迟了好几年，斯科皮和阿不思莫名其妙地跌入战火纷飞的霍格沃茨。

他们没能拯救塞德里克。但在短短的五分钟里，斯科皮拯救了一个快要掉进深渊，粉身碎骨的格兰芬多。用一个最简单的漂浮咒。

他拯救了纳威·隆巴顿。

END


End file.
